


Peterick Vs. The Haunted House

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic





	Peterick Vs. The Haunted House

_'Ames Haunted House: You Should've Stayed At Home'_. The sign loomed portentously over the two boys' heads, leaving them trembling in their skinny jeans. 

"You sure about this?" Pete asked, his voice hitched with anxiety. 

Patrick takes his hand, giving it a small squeeze. "It'll be fine, trust me."They enter, shaking slightly as they step into the house. 

The floorboard creaks beneath the soles of their shoes, and Pete immediately scans the dusty room (made this way to appear scary, surely) for spiders. Seeing none, he pays for his ticket, then sitting in one of the waiting chairs. Patrick buys his own and, realizing that there's no chairs, stands next to Pete. 

Pete rolls his eyes, grabbing Patrick by the wrist and pulling the larger teen into his lap. 

Patrick blushes, almost positive that Pete is in severe pain from supporting Patrick's weight. 

If it bothers Pete at all, he doesn't say so, just sits there grinning like an idiot. He wraps his arms around Patrick's waist, pulling him even closer. 

A few girls get up to go into the haunted house, leaving three empty seats. Patrick starts to rise, but Pete pulls him back down, muttering, "I'm cold, so stay here."

Patrick scoffs when he discovers he's just a blanket for his boyfriend, but Pete looks so pitiful, teeth chattering and thighs quaking, he decides to stay put, almost willing himself to give off heat to warm Pete up. 

They're called to begin the haunted tour, and Pete snaps his head to Patrick, demanding, "You're taking the lead."

They stand, walking through the threshold and into the beginning of the haunted house. 

They're greeted by a girl who calls herself their tour guide, even though they both know they won't see her again. She asks for their names and if they have epilepsy, severe anxiety, or any other similar conditions, to which they answer no. She pats them on the back, telling, "Good luck, boys. I hope you make it through."

Pete pulls on Patrick's sleeve as Patrick fingers the next doorknob, whining. 

"What?" Patrick hisses. 

Pete locks fingers with him, then pushing him forward. 

Patrick sighs and opens the door, a little nervous himself, though he won't admit it. 

The two are flanked by what are supposed to be asylum cells, all of which appear to be empty. The room is so dim that a figure in each one is barely distinguishable. 

Finally, a man dressed as a clown charges to the front of his cell, banging on the glass (which is probably plastic) loudly. 

Pete jumps, clinging to Patrick and urging him forward. Patrick moves onward, barely flinching at the screaming of other cellmates. 

Pete is surprised at each one, his grip tightening on Patrick's hand to the point it hurts. Patrick ignores this, pressing forward to the door. 

In the next room, their vision is toyed with by the use of strobe lights. Patrick chuckles, calling to Pete, "Hey, I guess this is why we can't be epileptic."

Pete doesn't laugh, just hides his face in Patrick's back as he blindly follows him. 

"Good luck getting out," a voice snickers. 

"No one will save you," another wails. 

The sound of a chainsaw starts behind Pete, right by his calf. He screams and races forward, knocking Patrick over and scrambling for an exit. 

The actor with the chainsaw is dressed in a hockey mask and bloody jumpsuit, and he's trying to get some sort of rise out of Patrick, who merely fumbles for his glasses, recovers them, brushes himself off, and continues walking. 

Pete's running into everything, even bringing down parts of the set. Finally, he finds a door, rushing through it. Patrick follows, jogging to catch up. 

Pete stands frozen in the doorway, hiding behind Patrick as soon as he arrives. It's merely a darkened hallway leading to a door on the end. 

Patrick takes a step onto the floor, sinking slightly. It's some sort of plushy material, and he bounces a bit as he makes his way to the door. For Pete, who follows close behind, it merely makes it even harder to walk, combined with his weak knees. 

It leads into yet another room, a platform with a pillar in the middle. They step on, and it begins to spin. They stumble to stay on their feet, and clowns and surgeons peek in at them through slots in the walls. Patrick realizes they've gone the wrong way, and leads Pete out into where they came from. 

"Help me find an exit," Patrick orders, pressing on the walls. 

Pete does the same, groping around for a doorknob. Instead, he grabs what feels like an arm, and yelps, withdrawing his hand. 

"Whoa, you're getting kinda handsy," the voice laughs. He adds, "I don't mind."

"Patrick!" Pete squeals, sprinting to his side. "You find an exit."

Patrick groans, proceeding nonetheless. Their names are being shouted repeatedly, over and over nonstop. After running into two or so blocked off doors with 'Wrong Way' spray painted over the barricade, he finally finds the right exit, leading them up a cellar and outside into the chilly October night. 

Their tour guide greets them, "You guys made it, congrats."

"Thank God," Pete whispers, almost inaudibly. Patrick looks back to see his boyfriend sweaty, yet white as a ghost. He laughs and brings an arm around his shoulder, pulling him to his side. 

"Thanks," Patrick tells the girl, heading out with Pete at his side. 


End file.
